


The Dust of the Stars in Her Eyes

by veleda_k



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena, Anthy, and a lack of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dust of the Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DW drabbletag1, for the prompt, "stars." Title from "Ten Minutes Ago," from the musical Cinderella

Utena finds Himemiya in the planetarium. "You like it in here too?" she asks. She furrows her face in confusion. "But you have it turned off."

Himemiya turns to look at her, and there's something strange in her eyes. Like if Utena looked too long, she would see the stars in Anthy's eyes instead. Then the light flashes off Himemiya's glasses, and the effect is gone.

"I prefer to imagine the stars," Himemiya says.

Utena sits next to Himemiya, takes her hand. "Okay." She doesn't understand, but that's all right. She's here for Himemiya no matter what.

No matter what.


End file.
